Blackbird
by lilygolightlyy
Summary: Lily loves her blue converse, the smell of fresh parchment, and complaining about James. Frankie loves food, sleeping and The Beatles.  *Lily Evans and Frankie Evans are cousins and best friends. Now Frankie is moving to Hogwarts for 6th/7th year. SB/OC
1. Food shouldn't jump&hair shouldn't kink

"One sunny day the world was waiting for a lover, She came along to turn on everyone, Sexy Sadie the greatest of them all – Hey!" I say as I spin around to see Lily Evans smirking at me. "Franks, we're leaving in ten minutes." She says, hiding her laughter. "Excuse me miss lily! I was listening to that!" I frown, snatching back my headphones, "John and Paul will get very upset if I leave them to sing alone, so please run along now dear cousin!" Lily turns around and exits, tossing her beautiful red hair behind her.

Oh yeah, Lily is my stunning, smart, and awesome cousin. She's also my best friend. I'm Frankie Evans, and my dad's her dad's brother, and yeah we're a pretty close family. Except for Tunia, but that's not important. Ever since we've been youngin's people have always thought that me and Lil were twins, but my hair has lightened to a strawberry blonde, and she's grown like several metres in height, so not so much now.

Anyways, Lil and I are like batman and robin, I'm batman 'cause I'm the cooler one, although she'd beg to differ. She's prettier, smarter, more popular and nicer, so I get to be the superhero. My favourite colour is purple, her's is blue. We both have the same eyes, almond shaped and bright green. We've always been really close, and I tell Lil more things than anyone else. I'm the older one, by 3 weeks, which annoys Lil heaps, as I always tell her to respect her elder.

Up until we were eleven, we spent every day together, we went to the same primary school and would pretend we were sisters. When I turned eleven, I got accepted to Beauxbaxtons. Lil got accepted into Hogwarts, which shocked everyone. Beauxbaxtons and Hogwarts are magic schools, my mum was a witch and attended Beauxbaxton's so we weren't surprised that I was a witch too, but on the Evans' side there's no magic. I was thrilled when I found out, because it meant that I could tell Lil my secret.

Anyway, so I've been at Beauxbaxtons for five years, but for sixth and seventh I'm moving to Hogwarts, and I'm moving in with Aunt Sadie and Uncle Tom, while my parents stay in France. Beauxbaxtons was okay, but it was full of veelas and let me tell you, I am no veela. My hair has multiple kinks in it, which no straightening spell can seem to fix, my cheeks are always too pink, and I'm short as hell. Lily seems to have gotten the gorgeous gene as she is at least a foot taller than me, with curves in all the right places, and a smile that seems to melt every guy's heart. Especially Sev's, the boy next door.

Lil loves reading, her blue converse and complaining about this guy James. I love sleeping, eating and the Beatles. They're this really good muggle band that my dad told me about. Yeah I love the Beatles.

"Franks, we're leaving in five!" Lily knocks from outside. Oh she's so polite, knocking on her own bedroom door. "I'm coming woman!" I am not polite, evidently.

"Okay have you girls both got everything? Lily did you pack your toothpaste? Frankie, love, do you have Ringo with you?" Aunt Sadie says, looking around for my pet owl. We just ran through a wall, that's something new. At Beaux's we used to come to school in a carriage that was run by drunken horses. Okay they weren't drunk, but they drink single malt whiskey or something, kind of weird in my books, but whatever.

"Franks, do you have Ringo? You have to get on the train now." Uncle Tom says, wiping me out of my drunken horse daydream.

"Oh um, yeah, he's already on the train. Okay well, thanks heaps Uncle Tom," I say leaning to give him a hug, "Thanks aunty sadie! See you guys soon!" I look around as Lil says bye to her parents, I catch eye contact with Petunia, and wave goodbye. She turns away, back to the corner she is hiding in.

Ugh sometimes I could kill her. Yes I know, I'm terrible, seeing as she's my cousin and all. But seriously, she does not treat me or Lil like family. At all. See, Petunia _was _nice to Lil and I, sure. I mean, we used to all hang out, and Tunia would dress up as a fairy too, she would braid my hair while I attempted to braid Lil's, she would even make me play-doh cupcakes. But when she found out that Lil and I were witches, she freaked. Well according to her, we freaked. We turned into freaks, that she couldn't possibly be seen in public with. So now she barely talks to us, and I've gotten over it, sure I was sad when we were kids, but now it just pisses me off. But Lil is gutted, it pretty much broke her heart.

"All aboard, the Hogwarts Express!" A loud trumpet-like voice booms over the platform speakers. "Come on Franks!" Lil pulls me onto the strange red train, just before the doors close.

Knowing me, and my ability to be uncoordinated in any given situation, the fright of it all, means that I trip over my bloody trunk, and fall, face first onto the ground.

"Oohmphhh!"

Lily whips around, startled by the racket. "Franks! Are you okay?" She says, reaching down to me, god she's a saint. "Oh yeah, peachy keen jelly bean." I say, lifting myself up. Oh god, I can feel my cheeks burning up. Wonderful.

"Huh, yeah don't worry about me everybody. You guys just turn around and pretend I don't exist. Please." I squeak, to the stunned audience that have surrounded me. Bloody brilliant start.

I turn around and follow Lily to a compartment downstairs. "Lily! Frankie! Come over here!" I turn to see Sam Logan smiling up at me. Samantha Logan is a family friend of ours, and Lil's best friend at Hogwarts, I've hung out with her heaps of times and she's seriously cool. Sam is the sort of girl that you look at and smile. She has long curly blonde hair that spirals down her back and brown eyes. She's always drawing, or off in her own little world. I hug Sam, and sit down next to her.

The compartment is empty except for me, Lil and Sam. Just the way I like it. Sam pulls out her drawing pad, and starts to sketch some Disney stuff. Sam comes from a pure blood family, the Logans are one of the oldest wizarding families. Last year for the Evans annual Christmas Party, Sam and her 'rents came. We were minding our little cousins, and put on Snow White. Sam had never seen it before, and totally fell in love with Disney.

I look over at Lil, who is reading some potions book. Okay, we haven't even started school, and she's already studying. Typical Lil. I put out my walkman, and put in my Sgt Peppers CD. This is good stuff.

After a while, I get incredibly hungry. I'm always hungry, but this time it hurts. I think I got too caught up in Sgt Peppers. I open my bag and take out the food I brought. A packet of salt and vinegar chips, a bottle of apple juice, a can of grape soda, a packet of starburst, four mars bars, and a packet of skittles. Sweeeeeet. Literally. Haha I'm so funny. Okay, so I know that I can eat chocolate frogs and every flavor beans and what not, but when it comes to food I don't want it to jump away from me. I don't want my jelly beans to taste like rotten eggs, all I want is food. Yes, I get a little emotional over food.

I sit happily with my feast and start painting my nails. Dark purple and sparkly sounds good for my first day of school. I hear Lil snap her book shut, and I turn to look at her. "Franks, you're hopeless I swear." She smiles, and turns to me. She takes my hand and the nail polish bottle and starts to paint. I start to sing, Lil starts to cry "stop Frankie! STOP IN THE NAME OF MERLIN!" I ignore her and sing louder.

Life is good.

"Fraaaanks, we have to put on our robes now" Sam says in that sing-song voice of hers. I really should get a sing song voice, that would be pretty cool. I do think I need a new voice. Yes. New school, new voice.

"Um Franks? Get changed, unless you want to go in your trackies" Lil says. "Ex-cuuse me, buuut I liiike myy traackies. Veeery much sooo!" I say in my attempt of a sing song voice. "Why do you sound like a cat?" Lil snorts. Stupid cousin and Sam with their pretty Hogwarts voices.

I mumble misfortunes to myself as I stand up on my seat to get my trunk, and reach up but fail miserably. "Owwww!" I whine, as I crash to the floor. Lil reaches up and gets both our trunks down in one swift movement. Damn graceful and coordinated cousin. "Thanks Lil." I mumble.

I follow a sign that says change rooms, down a corridor and into a cubicle. I look around the cubicle, of course a magical train would have a change room the size of my bedroom. Shweeeeet.

I get changed into my robes, and then turn towards the mirror. The mirror has never been my friend. I look at my dull reflection, and reach into my bag for straightening serum. I put some onto my hands and rub it onto my hair. My hairs smooths for about 3 seconds, and then twists up again into a knotty kink. "Ah, fuck it."

I walk out of the change room, and straight into someone else. I was always good with first impressions, hah. "Shit. Sorry!" I look down at the poor soul, I've knocked over. He's about the size of a goblin, and looks about five. The poor kid runs away, terrified. Seriously I knew I had kinks in my hair, but am I that scary?

I walk out of the cubicle, and back down to Lily and Sam, who are both ready in their robes. Sam, is still drawing, but Lil on the other hand is staring out the window with a creepy dazed look on her face. Maybe she's been possessed.

I look at my deranged cousin again who is staring out of the window. I follow her gaze and gasp. There in front of me lies a huge black lake, and in front of it, a giant castle. It would look creepy if I hadn't seen pictures of it a hundred times. Lily turns to me, with a huge smile replacing the possessed look, "Franks," She says, "we're here!"


	2. This year

Lily's POV.

I looked into the mirror, and smiled. This was going to be a good year, I thought to myself. "One sunny day the world was waiting for a lover!" Oh god. Franks is singing again.

I sneak up behind my dearest cousin, and yank the headphones off of her ears. "Hey!" She squeals, as I laugh at her. "Franks, we're leaving in twenty minutes!" I turn to the door as she complains about John and Paulie or something.

Frankie is my cousin, my best friend, my confidant. She's the kooky, colourful, crazy girl. I'm the boring and sensible Lily. She's the best friend anyone could ever ask for, and we've been as close as ever since we were teeny tots. We used to dress up in the same clothes when we were little, but when we were eleven we both got accepted to magic schools. Yes, magic! It's so amazing I'm still not over my shock. Anyways, Franks went to Beauxbaxtons and I went to Hogwarts which are on the opposite sides of Europe.

Thankfully this year, Franks is moving in with us, and coming to Hogwarts which will be totally cool. I'm so excited, because it means I'll finally have a third accomplice in bringing down Potter. I already have Sam who's my best friend at Hogwarts, but Franks is such a kook she will bring a whole new level to Potter sabotage.

Oh, Potter. What can I say about Potter. He's an annoying, conceited toe rag, who unfortunately not only attends Hogwarts, but is in the same house as me. He also finds it necessary to pull pranks on people weaker than him, act as if he owns the school, and worst of all hit on me frequently.

It's not that he's bad looking, I mean, lots of people would think he's very good looking..but not me. I see right through his bright blue eyes, and soft white skin, to the asshole that he really is!

Anyways, at least I have Frankie now. He's got another thing coming, or better yet, another Evans.

Sam's POV

I looked dreamily out the compartment window, and smiled. He looks a little less tired today, just as handsome as usual. His caramel hair was flying about in the wind, and he was smiling. He had such a nice smile. No, Sam. Stop. You can't think like this. He doesn't like you, okay. He's not your prince charming, not your Disney prince, stop pretending.

I turn around, as I hear a crash followed by a loud, "Ouch!". I smile, and can't help but laugh. In front of me stands Lily Evans my best friend helping up her cousin Frankie. I'd almost forgotten that Frankie was coming to Hogwarts.

Frankie is the funniest girl. She has all the courage and colour that I wish I had. Sometimes I'm too shy for my own good. I've hung out with Franks a fair few time as she and Lil are so close, and she's always been so nice. Lil is the perfect, smart, stunning prefect that is my best friend. She's fiery, honest, and incredibly caring.

I look up at the two Evans' and smile, "LILY! FRANKIE! Over here!" I laugh, as Lil pulls Frankie up off the ground, and they come to sit next to me. Trust Frankie to fall over, I smile to myself. The girls sit down and I continue to draw after hugging and catching up with them both. I feel guilty drawing my prince, but he's only a carriage away, fairytales can come true.

James's POV

"You stud muffin, you are sure to get her this year Prongs, you sexy thing. She doesn't know what's going hit her. Just don't stuff it up. Do what Padfoot says, "Act like you own it"." I say to myself, as I look in the mirror. I attempt to put another comb through my hair before giving up. Damn sexy hair always staying messy. Hey cool, I have sex hair. Shame I haven't had sex..

Anyway, I exit the bathroom, and walk over to Padfoot who's leaning against the wall. "Hey baby, did you miss me?" I say, pouting to my best friend.

"Oh yeah honey, you shouldn't leave me outside in the cold, I miss you too much shnookums." He laughs, blowing me a kiss. Yeah, this is Sirius/Padfoot, my best mate. We're secretly in love with each other, if you didn't realise. Haha, not really, I'm secretly in love with Lily Evans. Oops, I'm not meant to say that, according to Padfoot.

"Hey, um, Padfoot," I ask at my best attempt of casual, "Have you seen Evans by any chance? You know, just curious."

Padfoot turns to me, and laughs his bark like laugh. "Since when, have you ever just been curious about your lady love Prongs?" He continues to laugh, but then turns serious, "Nah sorry mate, can't say I have. Maybe she hasn't come ye-" Suddenly, a loud crash comes from the scarlet train that students are starting to board.

"What the fuck was that?" He says, running in the direction of the sound.

"No time, for that now mate, the train's about to leave." I tug onto to Sirius, and pull him aboard the train, just before the doors close.

We're on our way, I think to myself. This is it, sixth year. The year I will finally get Lily.

Sirius's POV:

How long did Prongs want to take talking to himself? Prongs is my best mate, James and I can bet any money that right now he is prepping himself up in the mirror, on how sexy he is, and how his sexiness will win over, the love of his life Lily. You've to hand it to Prongs, he is determined.

This will be the sixth year he spends chasing Lily, I just wish she'd give him a chance. But I reckon she'll crack soon enough. Even if she doesn't think so, he's awesome. Prongs, and my other best friends Moony and Wormtail are like family to me. They mean more to me than my family but that's not saying much since I despise my muggle-loathing-blood-obsessed family. Anyway, without my mates, I'd be screwed. I've never been one for a girlfriend like James is, but I dunno, maybe if she comes along. Until then I have my mates, and there's always shagging.

Prongs exits the bathroom, beaming. I see him look around for Evans before turning to me, "Hey babe, did you miss me?" He pouts. I look back at my dear husband, "Oh yeah honey, you shouldn't leave me outside in the cold, I miss you too much shnookums!" I blow my baby a kiss, before laughing hysterically. James is once again talking about Evans.

Seriously, it is cute. You've got to hand it to Prongs, he has will power. Sometimes I wish a girl would catch my fancy so much, to make me fall like James has fallen. Yeah, I'm pretty sure Prongs is in love with Lily. It freaks me out a bit, love, to be honest, but I'm pretty stoked for him. I just really hope she feels the same way, deep down.

I turn around sharply as I hear a loud crash, followed by an even louder, "Ouch!"

"What the fuck was that?" I start towards the noise, but Prongs pull me away.

"No time, for that now mate, the train's about to leave." He pulls me onto the train, but not before I see my parents bidding my brother goodbye. I scowl, and follow James, he's already looking for Lily.

This is the year. The year I will do something great. Something better than my parents could even dream of doing.

Remus's POV

Today is going to be a good day, I thought happily to myself. The first day of school always was. I loved school, from the kind Headmaster Dumbledore, to the library that was larger than any I'd ever seen. I think the best thing about Hogwarts though, would have to be the friends I made.

James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. These were the friends who had stuck by me, had learnt my secret and not thought any differently of me, had accepted it to the extent, they'd even turned into illegal Animagi for me. Yes, these were true friends indeed.

I smiled to myself as another person crept into my thoughts. She was shy, like me. But she was beautiful, and I was a werewolf. I scowled at the unkind truth. How unfair it was, that the girl I liked so much, I couldn't have. I looked through the compartment doors, and could see her drawing. She always drew. I wish I could see her drawings. She had the most delicate frame, and soft pale skin. Big beautiful brown eyes, and a dreamy look that constantly made me go crazy. Fuck, I sounded like prongs.

Prongs was lucky though. He was in love and I was fairly certain that Lily was in love with him too, even if she wouldn't admit it. I was tainted, cursed, a monster.

I sighed, and decided to board the train. This year, I would try to love.


	3. The mad hat

"Wait, so what? I could be in a different dorm to you? Dude what is this? I can't survive as the new kid without my pretty cousin! Lil you have got to be kidding!"

Lil has just told me, that I'm going to be sorted into a house tonight. Along with all the first years, yippee.

"Well, you're brave so hopefully you'll be in Gryffindor with me. Don't worry about it" She smiles that damn smile that I'd kill for. "Yes, I'm so brave." I roll my eyes and start to retell the Halloween story when I stunned a seven year old who was trick or treating because I thought she was a real troll. Lil says that her costume was good and it's not my fault, and that I should be quiet, because the dinner is about to start.

I look up at the sky. Or the ceiling. To be honest, I have no idea. You see the roof, or what I thought was the roof, has a moon and stars, and even has clouds that move. But it's not cold. And it's November. It should be freezing. WHY IS IT NOT COLD?

"Lil what's with the weird ceiling thing?" I say pointing at what I swear is a shooting star. "Oh, Hogwarts has an enchanted cieling. Pretty cool huh? Now shush because you're about to be sorted, they're still doing first years but next it'll be the new kids." She smiles, and returns her gaze to a talking hat. I follow her gaze and look at the strange dark green hat. He is perched atop of a small boy who looks like he's just been petrified.

"Ah, not the brightest crayon in the box are we? But you do seem quite kind, if not, a little too kind. How about we put you into...HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat says, as the chubby little boy runs over to the Hufflepuff table. Naww.

Professor Mc-Something-a-rather calls up "Xyloman, Jesse" and "Zimmerman, Boris." Okay look, I know I should know that the ceiling is enchanted, and what Professor Mc-Something is called, I should know that a talking hat will choose my fate, and that the staircases move, but I just really suck at remembering this sort of stuff. Over the hols Lil did try, believe me she tried. But it's okay, cause I still have time. It's only my first night after all.

"Now, before the feast commences, we must also have new students in other years sorted. When your name is read out, come up to the front, as the first years did. " Professor Mc-something says. I gulp back the vomit that is trying to escape my throat. The names are read out, until it comes up to E.

"Evans, Frankie." She says, my heart pounds heavily. So, just realizing now, as I walk up to the stage, that there are about nine bajillion people at Hogwarts. Fucking wonderful. I feel my cheeks reddening, my hands are becoming clampy from all the sweat. I must look so sexy right now.

My legs have somehow moved me to the stairs that lead up to the stage, the hat is staring at me. Yeah, I know that sounds weird. I am weird. I look back at Lil, and stupidly start walking up the stairs at the same time. Damn legs.

I fall. Headfirst. In front of the whole bloody school. The school is laughing hysterically. Even Dumbledore and Professor Mc-Whatever-I-Don't-Even-Care-Anymore are laughing. EVEN THE BLOODY HAT IS LAUGHING.

I stay on the ground for what feels like years, before I finally manage to drag myself back up off the ground. I then stand on my robes, and fall flat back onto my face. The laughter increases, EVEN THE BLOODY HAT IS LAUGHING!

I slowly pull myself up from off the ground, and stagger over to the hat.

"Um, excuse me Mr Hat?" I say, attempting to be polite. The hat rudely continues to laugh, and if hats could point as well as laugh, this one would be.

I clear my throat, and turn to the hat. "Um, sorry but um, can we get this over with?" I say to the rude hat.

The hat continues to ignore me. I feel so stupid, I'm getting shunned by a bloody hat. Well, if I'm going to make a fool of myself anyway..

"OI! YOU BLOODY STUPID HAT! LET'S GET THIS DONE OKAY?" I scream at the hat, who has stopped laughing. The whole school has stopped laughing at me in fact, which is great. Well it would be great if they weren't all staring at me still. This time with shocked open-mouthed-fish-like expressions.

"Well, no need to be rude. Sit down." The hat orders me. I sit down on the small brown stool, and put the stubborn hat onto my head. "Well?" I say, pissed off. The hat mutters something about "youth these days".

"Hmm, good brain. But not quite good enough for Ravenclaw, you might fall behind." The hat starts laughing hysterically again. Wonderful, a hat is teasing me. "Ah, god I'm good. Okay, in all seriousness now. You have some guts to yell at a hat as prestigious as I, so I think that just like your cousin Lily, you would do well in.." The hat pauses, as my hands become livid with sweat, and my face reddens even more. My chest is compressing, and my hair is sticking to my cheeks. The hat takes a deep breath before yelling, "GRYFFINDOR!" The crowd claps profusely, and I can't help but beam.

I look over at Lil and Sam who are screaming like the weirdos they are, I run to the Gryffindor table and join them.

"Nice performance, today. You're Lily's cousin aren't you?"

I turn around to a boy who looks about my age. I'm sitting in the Gryffindor common room reading. Lil and Sam have gone to bed. "Um, yeah." I was always one with words, I know.

The boy sits down next to me and I take in his appearance. He has jet black messy hair that falls just above his eyes. His eyes are a deep blue, and are spiked with flecks of caramel. His cheeks, I noticed flushed slightly when he said Lil's name. He had a muscular body, is bloody tall, and a snow white complexion.

Dayuuuuum. This boy is goodloooooking. "I'm James, James Potter." He smirks, still flushed red. I can't help but laugh.

"You're Potter? You're THE JAMES POTTER?" I laugh at him, as his cheeks turn redder.

A group of girls behind us are also laughing, but in a giggly sort of way. They're also shooting me death stares. Probably because only hours before I embarrassed their house in front of the entire school. Oops.

"Yeah, I'm James. Has Lily said something about me?" he says nonchalantly. His cheeks have turned to cherries.

"Oh, yeah she always talks about you." I smirk, oh I'm having fun. You see, James has been asking Lil out since the first day of first year. According to Lil he is an arrogant toe rag with a broomstick up his arse. She has talked about him constantly, so I know of him quite well, but Lil described him quite differently to the guy I see in front of me.

_I look over at my bedroom window to see Ringolanding on the sill. I pet him before untying the letter. It's from Lil._

_Dear Franks,_

_How's beauxbaxtons? Is it big? Do they have a big library? Are the teachers good? Is your bedroom nice? Hogwarts is fantastic. I got sorted into Gryffindor isn't that great? They're the one with the lion, the red and yellow house. I've made friends with a girl called Samantha, she's really cool. I think you guys would get along. Everything's really great here, except for one person._

_While on the train, I was practicing some simple spells with Samantha, when a boy comes up to me. He has really messy hair and is pretty tall. He opens my carriage doors and STRUTS towards me. He then leans against the door, and sees Sev. You remember Sev? From next door? Anyways, he sees Sev, and hexes him! Luckily I knew the countercurse and could help Sev, but it was still so mean. And then you will never believe what happened, this arsehole twat ASKS ME OUT. YES. ME! AFTER HURTING MY BEST FRIEND HE ASKS ME OUT. He even got on one knee. It was quite strange to be honest. But he'd gotten me into a temper by hexing Sev, strutting and even, WINKING at me. _

_Of course I said no, but he's asked me out twice since then. You'll never guess what, he and his stupid friend Sirius(who's just as bad) are also in Gryffindor. He has another friend Remus who is quite nice, he helped me in transfiguration, but when James saw him talking to me, he hit him across the head._

_There's also a fourth one who's pretty short and quite plump. He doesn't speak much so he's almost bearable._

_Anyways, this is going to be a long seven years. _

_Miss you, _

_Love Lil. Xxxx_

I laugh at the memory, and the letters that followed, the conversations, the phone calls and all the ranting that centered around that 'conceited Potter boy'.

I look at James, who looks really awkward. "Yeah, I mean, she talks about you all the time" I smile as his face illuminates immediately.

"She's so cute." He smirks, "So where did you go before Hogwarts?"

"Beauxbaxtons, it's a witches college in France. But I got really bored, and decided to come to Hogwarts for 6th and 7th year. " I said, surprised at how easy it was to talk to him. I usually found meeting new people incredibly awkward.

"Oh yeah, I know Beaux's. Apparently there's heaps of hot chicks there, all veelas or something. " He grins, he has a nice smile. It's cute.

"Yep. Everyone's a bloody veela or part veela. I think I was the only one there who wasn't breathtaking." I groaned at the memory.

James smiles at me, "Don't put yourself down. You're not bad yourself. Also veela's are usually pretty up them self. I would know, I've hit on so many." He laughs, "They all say no, but I'm kind of used to rejection from your cousin, so I don't mind too much."

I look at James, whose smile has suddenly faltered.

"Don't worry! I'm sure Lil will come 'round. " I say suddenly feeling very sorry for him, "I'm going to head up to bed I think. 'Night" I smile, and gather my things.

I look back at the poor guy. "Oh, James, just so you know, Lil was checking out your ass in assembly, so you never know!" I watch as his face slowly forms a huge grin, he stands up, and struts, - yes, struts, to his dorm. Shaking his ass a little bit, too.

Okay, maybe she was staring at his ass thinking what sharp objects she could jab up there, but he didn't need to know that.


	4. Podfoot, Winky, Ratstail and Thongs

Blackbird chapter three

"Okay, guys, say cheeeeese!" I say clicking the button. A polaroid comes out about three seconds later. It's a beautiful sunny day and me, Lil and Sam are sitting by the lake. Sam's been drawing all afternoon, Lil's been reading and I've been annoying everyone by singing 'Love Me Do' over and over again.

For Christmas last year, Dad bought me a polaroid camera and I'm besotted. It's so freaking cool. So every chance I've gotten, I've been snapping and snapping everything in sight. Plus Sam and Lily are so bloody gorgeous that they're the perfect models.

We decide to retire from our ever-so-professional-but-not-really-in-the-slightest photo shoot and sit down by a huge tree. There's just enough shade to stop my stupid pasty complexion from burning, but just enough sun to keep me warm.

"Oh love me do, you know I love you, I'll always be true, so ple-ee-ee-eeeeeeeease love me doooooo" I howl and laugh as Sam and Lily scream and cry. "Oh stop Franks! It's torture! I don't think I can take this much longer!" Lil wails, as Sam cracks up next to her.

"Oh shush you two! I'm obviously brilliant you are both just ignorant to talent." I say with my best attempt of a serious face, but about three seconds after looking at Lil and Sam's red faces, I can't help but join them.

"Franks you are a bloody nutcase I swear!" Sam says through our fits of laughter. I feign the hurt face, but then fail miserably and crack up again. Seriously it is hard not to laugh around these two.

I almost pee my pants as a huge loud scary noise breaks our laughter. I turn around to see a tall handsome boy, two handsome friends and one boy who looks like a pig/ferret thing standing behind me.

"Girls, what did we tell you about having too much fun?" Smirks James, as him and his three best friends come and join us.

"Oh, please teach us to be serious like you James." I snort, - yes I know, how ladylike am I?. James and his friends are the biggest pranksters in school so it's ridiculous them telling us off for having fun. They're infamous for their playboy nature, good looks, and jokes. Sadly, I had to learn this the hard way. I've been here for three weeks and they've already turned my hair electric blue, made me sneeze butterflies, and made it so I could only speak Japanese for three days.

Okay, I'll admit it. It was kind of awesome when I spoke Japanese, because I felt all cultural and anime-like and what not, but everything else was really annoying. Also it didn't help James on the Lily front, because when I greeted her with Konichiyua* and didn't reply when she asked if I wanted cake, - it was so horrible, there was a big chocolate mousse cake, AND I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO SAY YES IN BLOODY JAPANESE! – she got suss. It was at lunch when she realised, - because I'd been upstairs attempting to reverse it all morning – and as soon as she did she marched over to James and his friends. This is how the conversation went:

"_Evans, looking sexy as always. What can I do for this fine morning? Or better yet what can't I do for you?" James winks, as he looks Lil up and down smiling. He then turns to Sirius who is yelping, hi fives him and says "ZIIIING!" (yeah, don't ask). _

"_Um, well, funny thing.. you know my cousin yeah? Frankie." Lil says curtly, looking James straight in the eyes, in a way that makes the 'funny thing' seem ever so far from funny._

"_Oh yeah. How is she? How's the Japanese working out for her?" James smiles, with a repeated High five-Zing-Sirius yelps thing. _

"_Oh, it's working out wonderfully. But if you wouldn't mind, Potter, I just need to make some adjustments, seeing as you felt free to make your own on my cousin." Lily smirks, and mutters under her breath while waving her wand about._

_It takes about three seconds, but that's all that is needed for the full effect to kick in. I start laughing hysterically. In front of me, what used to be James and Sirius, is now a pair of Drag Queens. _

_Yes, Lil has turned two of the most popular boys in school, into Drag Queens, and in front of the entire school too. They have glitter, high heels, fishnet stockings, corsets, and Mrs Mc-Whatever is laughing at them. Hah. That's what happens for trying to stop me having cake. _

So yeah, that is how we have become acquainted with the Marauders – yes, I laughed when I heard that one too -, and why they are sitting with us. Though, aside from the fact that James is in love with Lil, and him and I have become quite good friends, I don't know a lot about the other three.

Sirius Black, he's sitting next to James. Almost every girl in the school has a thing for Sirius Black. It's not hard to tell why. He is around the same height as James – so, basically massive – and has a very good body, like reeeaaally good. Like so good that when I saw him for the first time my jaw dropped. Yes embarrassing, I know. Don't worry though, I played it off totally cool, by passing it off as vocal exercises for my opera singing. Yes, I'm good. Anyways, back to Mr Black. Aside from his massive-ness and incredibly muscley physique, he has dark brown shaggy hair. His hair rests just above his eyes and falls in soft ringlets to shape his face. He has dimples, that you can only see when he smiles – which is basically always. He is fairly pale, with a tinge of pink that rest along his perfect cheekbones. His eyes are bloody amazing. They're Lasuli blue and dark green around the outside, but the most amazing thing, is the shade of grey that is in the middle. The shade is hard to describe, almost like a stormy sky.

Remus Lupin, sits on the left besides Sirius. Remus is not quite as muscley as James or Sirius, but you wouldn't call him lanky. He's as tall as them, but unlike the other two, instead of pale skin, he has a warm honey toned complexion. His hair houses shades of caramel and chestnut brown, and his hair messily falls over his forehead. He has dark brown eyes, which currently have rings around them. He looks very tired, indeed. He has a few freckles that dapple his cheeks, but he has no dimples.

Peter Pettigrew, sits behind all three of them. He is about the size of a gnome, as wide as a hippo, and as ugly as a rat. Yes I know I sound incredibly bitchy and horrible, but to be honest, he gives me the creeps. He just has this weird air about him, plus he twitches occasionally, which really does bring out his rat-like-ness. Hey don't think I'm a bitch, I bet Lil and Sam think it too! They're just too nice to say anything.

So any who, the Marauders consist of Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James. Or Podfoot, Winky, Ratstail and Thongs. Or something weird like that, I dunno. Sirius and James are the loud, handsome playboys of the school, Remus is the quiet, studious, yet still gorgeous one, and Peter is the follower.

We sit under the tree in silence for a bit, well not really. James is trying to talk to Lily, Lily is trying to ignore him. So, as you know, James is in love with Lil. Ever since our first meeting I have been trying to help him out in the love department though. I have this plan. You see, James may seem like an arrogant, conceited, undermining, prankster to Lil, but in truth he is really nice, he just has a hard time showing it to her. So, every so often, over the past few weeks, in places like the Gryffindor Common Room and the Library, I have been helping James to cool down on the arrogant stuff, and increase the nice guy side.

Secretly, I think that Lil and James would be the perfect, cutest, awesome-est couple ever..she just doesn't know it yet. But once "Plan: Make James feel comfortable enough around Lily to not be an arrogant, conceited asshole and instead a sweet and caring guy" completely goes underway, then we'll be all set. They'll fall in love, get married and have kids, all thanks to me. You'll see.

Anyways, so aside from James casually talking to Lil, and Lil not so casually telling him to shut up, all is quiet under the big oak tree. I look lazily at my watch. "Ooh YAY!" I say to myself, smiling. "Everybody, we have 44 minutes until the end of our free. Yaaaaaay!" No one is listening, but I like spreading the good news. It is fun and makes me feel like a fairy princess bearing news to her people. Yeah.

"What should we do for 44 minutes?" Laughs Sirius, turning to me. Oh yay! Someone was listening. Sirius has never talked to me before, he is smiling. His dimple is forming, ooh look at it go...I wish I had dimples, my cheeks are just overly plump and lame. Damn baby fat that never leaves me.

Oh, shit, he's talking to me, and I'm talking to myself. Oops. "Well, we could take polaroids again!" I jump up excitedly, with my polaroid in hand. Yep, I'm a polaroid-fairy-princess. Mmm hmmm.

Sirius looks at me skeptically, "Well, I was thinking of something that involved less jumping and more lazing about in the sun to be honest," He smiles. Hello Mr Dimples.

"Oh, please! I bet you don't even know what this is! It's a crazy muggle device full of secret muggle stuff and you will never know what it is unless I show you!" I smile, knowing I've won. You see, Sirius comes from one of the oldest pure-blood lines of magic, the Blacks. They're kind of a weird we-love-pure-blood-hate-muggles sort of family, but I was happy to find out from James, that Sirius is nothing like them. In fact, apparently he has a weird obsession for strange muggle objects.

"Okay fine!" He jumps up, smiling, "You've got me, Frankie was it?"

"Yes, tis indeed! Sirius, was it?" Of course I know his name is Sirius, but this is more fun.

"You know my name is Sirius." He smiles, raising one of his eyebrows.

"You know my name is Frankie." I smile, attempting to raise one of my eyebrows, but instead making myself look shocked.

"Okay, fair enough. Yes, you're Lily's cousin, Frankie. You have purple high top converse, wear about thirty bracelets daily, and your watch is upside down" He smiles pointing to my fairy-princess-announcing-things-watch, "Pleased to meet you." He puts his arm forward.

"Yes, I am. You are Sirius Black. You are the first Black to ever be sorted into Gryffindor, secretly love the Rolling Stones, because I've seen you dancing to them, and you have a silver necklace with a star on it around your neck." I outstretch my arm to meet his, and we shake. "Pleased to meet you."


End file.
